Naruto: The Musical!
by x Ino Fan x
Summary: A mysterious force has all of Konoha singing! What madness will ensue! And will the songs bring some people closer together, ne? [[NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen]]
1. Just can't wait

Naruto: The Musical!

**A very silly story. Singing ninjas. Action and plot twists. Neji on crack. TWO THUMBS UP!**

---

"NARUTO, I'M WARNING YOU, YOU TOUCH THAT THING AND I'LL SHOVE THIS KUNAI STRAIGHT UP YOUR—"

"I wouldn't do that Sakura, it'll just make him want to!" Ino protested. Sakura's whole face was a flaming red, and a kunai was ready in her left hand. Her eyes were piercing through Naruto's backside, which was currently up in a tree looking at something particularly shiny.

"Aw, c'mon, Sakura-chan! Just a poke! It's SOOOOOO SHINY!" He whined. Naruto was in a tree, staring at what looked like a small gold rectangle, glimmering through the snow on the trees. Sakura's pink hair began to whip in the wind as she stomped closer to the tree in pure fury.

"GET DOWN! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" She growled. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH FOREIGN OBJECTS! It might be an explosive tag!" She explained. She, Ino, and Naruto were the only ones who were just outside the training area, on one of their only days off. Everyone else was probably inside somewhere warm, but no. Naruto HAD to tag along with Ino and her...and get into some stupid trouble, just like always!

"Fine, fine, you party-pooper..." Naruto mumbled. Sakura's knuckles shone white. Suddenly a squirrel jumped right behind Naruto, pushing him deeper into the tree. He easily lost balance.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" He cried, following forward onto the golden rectangle. There was a huge flash of white light, and Sakura's and Ino's screams were heard throughout the fields of snow.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Sakura cried. Suddenly the light subsided. Naruto was on the ground, in a heap of snow, the golden rectangle gone.

"Ow..." He said, his voice muffled by the snow.

"YOU IMBECILE! KAMI KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE DONE THIS TIME!" Sakura shrieked. She kicked him into the snow further.

"I'm sure nothing's wrong!" He whined. Ino sighed, and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's just get back into town and make sure everything's okay." She said. Sakura nodded, reluctantly, and they started off walking.

"Wait for me!" Naruto cried, getting up after a few tries, and ran after them.

---

"Really, Naruto, this is one of the stupidest things you've done!" Sakura complained. She wasn't in her psychotic anger anymore, so it was a start, at least.

"But nothing happened, seriously!" He said convincingly. "Everything's fine!" Sakura sighed.

"I guess so..." She said. Suddenly, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Lee, and Neji walked up.

"Hey." Kiba said. "What's up?"

"Naruto touched this shiny thing and this huge white light came out of nowhere!" Ino gushed. Sakura gave her a glare.

"Stupid as always." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"HEY!" Naruto said.

"But really, I swear, you'll never become Hokage if you keep pulling this!" Sakura said to him. He glared. He jumped up in the air.

"I **am** going to become Hokage!" He said.

"Yeah right." Kiba said, teasingly. Hinata just looked at the ground.

"OH YEAH!" Naruto cried. Suddenly he stopped, and started twitching. Everyone stared.

"Um, are you okay?" Ino asked. Choji stared.

"I have this unresistable urge to..." Naruto said, quietly. Everyone leaned in closer. Suddenly he stopped twitching. He smirked. And then...began to SING.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_ He challenged, in song, poking Kiba in the chest.

"_I've never seen a king of peeps with quite so little hair!"_ Kiba said, also in song. Everyone gaped.

_"I'm gonna be the main event!_

_Like no king was before!_

_I'm brushing up on looking down..._

_I'm working on my roar!"_ He said, getting in Kiba's face. Everyone watched, their heads cocked to one side.

_"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing!"_ Kiba snickered.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_ He sang proudly. Everyone's mouths were wide open. Naruto started to parade around. Everyone followed like zombies. He jumped on a box. _"No one saying do this:"_

"_Now when I said that--!"_ Kiba explained in song. Suddenly Hinata looked up.

"_No one saying be there..."_ She sang softly. Everyone stared at her. It was so un-Hinata like.

"_What I meant was--!"_ Kiba said.

"_No one saying stop that!"_ Naruto cried.

_"_ _What you don't realize—"_ Kiba persisted.

"_No one saying see here!"_ Sakura chimed in.

"_Now see here!" _Kiba cried out.

_"Free to run around, all day!"_ Naruto sang happily.

"_That's definitely out—"_ Kiba continued.

_"Free to do it all MY WAY!"_ Naruto yelled.

"_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-heart!"_ Kiba sang, suddenly out of breath from running after Naruto. The others kept following.

"_Kings don't need advice_

_From little dog-boys for a start!"_ Naruto challenged. Kiba looked furious.

"_If this is where the monarchy is headed--_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Konoha..._

_I wouldn't hang about!_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing!"_ Kiba growled.

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_ Naruto screamed in song. _"Everybody look left!"_

"_Everybody look right..."_ Hinata added softly.

"_Everywhere you look I'm—"_Naruto cried dramatically, _"Standing in the spotlight!"_

"_Not yet!"_ Kiba howled in song.

"_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be Naruto's finest fling!"_ Everyone sang proudly. They didn't know why...but some strange force was making them sing out!

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" _Naruto sang.

"_Oh, he just can't wait to be king!"_ Everyone chorused.

"_Oh, I just can't wait..._

_Just can't wait_

_To be king!"_ He screamed in the big finish. Suddenly the strange music that urged them to sing stop. Everyone stared at Naruto. He smirked triumphantly. Everyone gaped. Hinata fell over, probably fainting. Everyone didn't notice. Neji cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well. That was...disturbing." He said cautiously.

"I wonder why that happened."

"How troublesome." Three guesses who that was.

"I'm hungry." Three guesses who that was.

"I think maybe we should all go...lie down." Sakura said, plainly scared out of her panties.

"Yeah..." Everyone said. They left. Hinata lay in the road, unconscious.

---

**So ends chapter 1! More to come soon!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	2. Be a man!

Naruto: The Musical!

**Muahaha,**

**First,**

**PLEASE REQUEST SONGS IF YOU'D LIKE!  
I may take your ideas ;)**

"_**Italics" singing**_

---

Naruto lay in his room twitching. It was late, very late—the stars were shining quite brightly. What had just ensued hours earlier...it had been a nightmare.

And even Naruto, naïve, naïve Naruto...knew something was up.

Because he did NOT just go around singing. And especially Hinata. That was just weird. She like, never talked. And Naruto was scared of embarrassment to go to training tomorrow with Kakashi and Sakura.

Since Sasuke had left, their team had seemed less full. There was no angstiness anymore. Except for Sakura, who sometimes angsted for Sasuke. But she was getting over it, and was starting to like him (YEAH RIGHT). Or that was what HE thought.

Anyways, so as Naruto was in a fetal position in the darkest corner of the room, he hoped to whatever force that was up there that this singing was just a spur of the moment thing.

Too bad he was wrong.

---

The next day, Naruto walked slowly out of his house. He looked from side to side in the street to make sure no one was there. He shrugged, and walked to the bridge where they normally met.

Upon arrival at the bridge, Naruto almost collapsed. There were all the teams. Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Neji, TenTen, Lee. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji. And Sakura and the teachers of course. He moaned, and tried to hide the embarrassment plastered clear on his face. Kakashi smirked at him (or at least he thought he did, he was wearing a mask, duh).

"It seems you were quite the center of attention last night, Naruto." Kakashi said in an amused voice. Naruto frowned.

"It's not MY fault I started singing!" He protested. Upon hearing himself, he realized how stupid that sounded. "But really...I didn't WANT to! Tell them, Kiba! Hinata!" He said, begging for reassurance. Kiba just coughed and Hinata's face turned crimson red.

"Well, if you'd all listen." Asuma said, talking to them all. They turned, confused. He began again. "As you know, it's unusual for us all to be in the same place, but the guys and me have a meeting so if you don't—"

"Ahem." Said Kurenai. Asuma looked confused. She cleared her throat again. Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Kurenai, Gai, and I all have a meeting, and Kakashi's gonna train you all." He said. "Feminist." He muttered under his breath. Kurenai sent him a death glare.

"But Gai-sensei! I cannot spread my youthfulness without you!" Lee cried, obviously in complete and utter despair that his precious Gai-sensei was leaving for a few hours.

"Oh bother." Kakashi said, bored. He had brought Pakkun with him, who was currently asleep. Kakashi clapped his book shut, waking him up. Pakkun glared, but obviously Kakashi didn't care. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai high-tailed it out of there. Shikamaru lay down on the bridge and began to snore. Ino kicked him, and Choji just ate some potato chips.

"We don't have to listen to you." Neji said in a rebellious tone.

"Well, if you don't, you can, what is it Gai makes you do...run 500 laps around Konoha?" Kakashi said curtly. Everyone quieted. Neji just glared.

"But Kakashi-sensei! I like training with just Sakura!" Naruto whined. Sakura sent HIM a death glare.

"That's enough." Kakashi growled. Suddenly his eye started twitching. Everyone gaped.

"Uh oh. Naruto, isn't that what you did when you—"

"_Let's get down to business-  
to defeat nin tons  
Did they send me daughters  
when I asked for sons?"_ Kakashi sang. Everyone gaped. Naruto fell over. Sakura yelled out for being sexist. Shikamaru kept sleeping.

"_You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you."_ He continued. He put down his book. He lead them into the forest. There were targets everywhere, and he gestured them into a line.

"_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within."_ He sang again, not caring that it was involuntary anymore. Everyone got out three kunai, holding them by their fingers. He gestured for them to shoot the targets.

"_Once you find your center  
You are sure to win!"_ He said, smiling as TenTen hit the shots in the bullseye easily. Everyone else missed considerably.

"_You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot!"_ Kakashi sniffed at Shino, who didn't even twitch.

"_And you haven't got a clue!"_ He said disdainfully at a sleeping Shikamaru. He kicked him awake, and he got up reluctantly. _"Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you."_

"_I'm never gonna catch  
my breath!_" Shikamaru moaned.

"_Say good-bye to those  
who knew me."_ Kiba growled.

"_Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym!"_ Choji burped.

"_This guy's got 'em  
scared to death!"_ Pakkun gasped, seeing them all rest, before the next set of training excercises.

TenTen glared at Neji, who had been staring at her. He quickly shot his look away, Byukagen on the targets. She looked away.

"_Hope he doesn't see  
right through me!"_ She sang out, then realized what she had done and clamped her mouth shut. Kakashi led them to a pool of water. He walked over it easily. The others followed slowly, except for a few.

"_Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim!"_ Gulped Kiba before going under. Everyone snickered.

"_Be a man!_

_We must be swift as the coursing river!_

_Be a man!  
With all the force of a great typhoon!_

_Be a man!_

_With all the strength of a raging fire,_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_ He called out. They came back to the forest, Kiba drenched wet and everyone scowling.

_"Time is racing toward us till the nin arrive!_

_Heed my every order and you might survive!"_ He called out. Everyone sat down, coughing from exhaustion. He glared at them.

"_You're unsuited for the rage of war!  
So pack up, go home you're through.  
How could I make a man out of you!"_ He bursted out in fury, looking upon them. They looked helpless. Then Naruto stood up slowly, a kunai in his hand. He face the target, flung his hand back, and shot. It hit perfectly. Everyone looked up in awe. One by one, they all stood up to the targets. They did the same as Naruto, and smiled at each other in determination.

"_Be a man!  
We must be swift as the coursing river!"_ They walked on the water again, chakra flowing to their feet. They all made it across, and cheered each other on.

"_Be a man!  
With all the force of a great typhoon. _

_Be a man!  
With all the strength of a raging fire!"_ Everyone got in battle positions, even Shikamaru.

_  
"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon! _

_Be a man!  
We must be swift as the coursing river!_

_Be a man!  
With all the force of a great typhoon! _

_Be a man!  
With all the strength of a raging fire..."_ They hollered out in unison. They all did kicks and punches like Lee. Kakashi was again, reading his book, watching in triumph.

_  
"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_ They cried out. "HYAH!" They screamed, hitting the trees expertly.

They all fell to the ground, exhausted. Kakashi smirked.

"That was weird, but effective." He said, looking at them thoughtfully. They moaned.

"See? I told you it's getting weird!" Naruto cried. Kakashi shrugged.

"Maybe we just all have an unresistable urge to sing." Kakashi stated. Ino shrugged.

"Whatever, maybe we should talk to Tsunade." Ino suggested. Everyone groaned.

"We can talk to old lady Tsunade AFTER a nap. AND RAMEN!" Naruto added, on the ground, eyes closed. Everyone seemed to agree, which was weird since it was Naruto's idea.

---

"So lemme get this straight—you came to me on an emergency call...just to say you can't stop SINGING?" Tsunade cried out, fists on her desk. Three bottles of Sake fell to the ground. All of the kids nodded slowly. Tsunade groaned.

"Well, as ridiculous as it sounds, has anything HAPPENED recently?" Everyone shook their heads no. Naruto remembered the golden rectangle, but quickly shooed that idea aside.

"We just keep breaking out into song! It's creepy!" TenTen added. Tsunade sighed.

"Well, I could call in back-up from the Sand Village, to see if they're having the same problems, but I doubt it'll do any good. Just, um, sleep, take your pills, and get the hell out of my office." Tsunade said brightly. The kids were quickly shooed out. When on the street, they shrugged.

"I guess maybe we're just all so stressed that it comes out in song?" Lee provided.

"That's stupid." Neji shot him down. Lee pouted.

"Not really. It could happen." Sakura said wistfully. Lee got hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! Your youthfulness shines like a lotus blossom in the moonlight!" He gushed.

"Hey, what do you think Shino?" Kiba asked. Shino ignored him. Kiba sighed. Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"I have to...g-get b-back." Hinata said, before she ran off home. No one really noticed/cared.

"Okay, so, maybe we should all try to do un-stressful activities?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds good." Shikamaru said, and left abruptly.

"Typical." Ino growled. Choji shrugged.

"I'm going out to eat." He said, walking away. Ino shrugged, and ran after him. Everyone else parted ways soon after that.

"Stress is sure getting to all of us..." Sakura mumbled as she headed home.

---

**Once again, thanks for reading, and if you have a song for NejiTenten, NarutoHinata, or ShikamaruTemari, send them in. They might show up ;) I already have a LOT of songs planned, so I'll update frequently. Thanks!  
WudaiMarsWind**


	3. Beauty and the Baka

Naruto: The Musical!

**Okay, so I love the ideas (yay!) and I think I'm gonna stick with Disney songs (with maybe a little of non-disney thrown in)**

**Sooo...the show must go on!**

**OH, and pairings are:  
Shikamaru/Temari**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Neji/TenTen**

**And Songs in this chapter: Something There – Beauty and the Beast**

"_Italics" singing_

---

"Unstressful...hmmm..." Naruto thought with a sigh. He decided to make a list.

**Unstressful Stuff  
****RAMEN!  
****umm...training  
****umm...sakura-chan!  
****bothering kakashi!**

He proudly smiled down at his list. "Perfect!" He cried, as he ran off to do said things.

---

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro skidded to a stop before the gates of Konoha. Gaara turned to her.

"Well?"

"What!" She asked dubiously.

"Shouldn't we see what's wrong?" Gaara asked in a bored tone. Temari cocked her head to one side. "I mean, what if it spreads to us?"

"I think what Gaara's trying to say is it might be contagious. The Hokage did say that it was spreading fast." Kankuro said, after a minute of thinking.

"But she didn't say WHAT was spreading fast. It could be anything." Temari replied.

"It's not THAT troublesome." Said a bored tone. They turned to the new voice.

"Oh. It's YOU." Temari said with a sigh. "Well then, what is it?"

Shikamaru smirked as he walked towards them. "Glad to see that you missed me. And it's not that bad. Just...troublesome."

"Well?" Kankuro asked, dying to know what it was. Shikamaru yawned.

"I believe we've dubbed it...Music Syndrome." He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"What?" All three asked at the same time.

"What is it?"

"Do you have it?"

"JUST TELL US WHAT IT IS!"

"Alright, alright! Troublesome woman. It's just that everyone's been...singing. A lot."

"What?" They all three asked, again. It was pretty cool. Like they were synchronized!

"Well, Naruto got it first, he sang some weird song, then Kakashi, then Lee was singing Zippideedoodah...and I think that other people might be getting it too." They all three gaped.

"You mean to tell us. We came all this way: because all of you just wanted to SING!" Temari said slowly.

"Hn. Pretty much." Shikamaru answered.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF—"

---

TenTen walked down the street, yawning. She had been ordered to go pick up groceries again, and it was her day off! She hated doing chores. A bag in her hand, she walked down the road to the marketplace. She stopped after hearing some yelling. She turned around.

There behind her was the Hyuuga house. Where yells of 'Byukagen!' were filling the street. It was most obviously Neji—he had to yell it into the heavens with such force. She had a mind to go in there and tell him to shut up.

But she wouldn't. Because she never did. Suddenly, she heard voices.

"You have the day off. You may go." Said a voice, probably Hinata's father. She heard a mutter obviously from Neji, and heard footsteps come toward her. It was either run (and look stupid) or stay (and look like a stalker). Before she could decide, Neji walked out. He stopped and stared at her.

"What do you want?" He said in a menacing tone.

"I just happened to be going by your house to the store! What's it to you?" She growled right back. He rolled his eyes.

"The store was at the last turnoff. You're obviously lying." He pointed out. TenTen glanced back in surprise. He was right. Damnit.

"Well, I was heading to the store and I took a wrong turn! SO WHAT!" She shrieked. He put his hands up.

"You're a girl. You were obviously coming to spy on me." He said, folding his arms in a conceited fashion, a smirk on his face. She wanted to take out a shuriken and scrape that smirk off his face.

"I would never spy on you, you...you...baka!" She cried out. He looked taken back for a moment, then let on that same smirk.

"Right."

"Well now all this yelling had me work up an appetite. I'm going to go get lunch. She started to walk away. Then she heard a faint voice.

"Erm. I'm hungry too. I'll go." Neji said awkwardly. TenTen bit her lip. Was he inviting her? Or just as teammates?

"Alright..." She said after a while. "As long as you don't act all sexist." She said firmly. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said, walking beside her. She looked at him, to see a faint trace of red on his face. Her eyes bulged wide open. Was he...blushing? Then she felt red crawl into her face also. Oh, gawd. And then the most terrible thing happened. Her left eye began to twitch. _'Oh no.'_ She thought. _'The SINGING!'_ She screamed in her head.

_"There's something sweet...  
And almost kind.  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined!  
But now he's dear, and so unsure...  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before."_ She sang, as quietly as she could. Neji stared at her. This was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done in her lifetime. She tried to cover her mouth. It wouldn't work for long.

Suddenly Sakura, Ino, and Lee were walking behind them, chatting. Not that they noticed. TenTen was too busy freaking out and Neji was too busy being totally mortified that now HIS eye was twitching also. Sakura suddenly pointed at them, and pulled them into a bush. "Don't you realize what this is!" Sakura whispered. "They're TOGETHER! NOT FIGHTING!" She cried in glee. Lee smiled.

"I always believed they would look youthful together!" He said like a proud father.

"Wow, I can't believe Neji isn't pummeling her. Or the other way around." Ino stated.

"Wait look—TENTEN'S SINGING!" Sakura whispered with a gasp.

"_She glanced this way...  
I thought I saw.  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at me, naw...  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore.  
But then she's never looked at me that way before..."_ Neji sang. Which creeped pretty much EVERYONE out. TenTen was blushing dark red. Sakura, Ino, and Lee giggled.

"_New and a bit alarming...  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming...  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see..."_ TenTen sighed. Neji blushed and turned away. He felt REALLY awkward. I mean, Neji doesn't blush. Or smile. At all. Ever. Period.

"_Well, who'd have thought_?" Sakura found herself singing.

"_Well, bless my soul!"_ Ino added.

"_Well, who'd have known?"_ Sakura continued.

"_Well, who indeed!"_ Ino cried.

"_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_!" Lee cried in glee.

"_It's so peculiar. Wait and see!"_ Sakura smiled.

"_We'll wait and see!"_ Lee and Ino added.

"_A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before!"_ They all three sang together.

_"Perhaps there's something there  
That wasn't there before!"_ They all finished. Lee clapped at them.

"Singing has become a most youthful way of life!" He cried. Ino and Sakura couldn't help but agree. It was...sort of fun! But still awkward. Veeerrrry awkward.

Back with TenTen and Neji, they were both blushing madly, all the way too the grill restaurant. They decided not to speak of ANY of the singing that they did.

"Soooo..." TenTen started awkwardly.

"Did you really mean it?"

"...what?" TenTen asked meekly.

"That you. Erm. Like. Me." Neji said, spitting out the words. TenTen blushed a deep red.

"Well...you can be a HUGE POMPOUS ASSHOLE at times." She said firmly. "But...well..." She said. She was trying to think WHY she liked him at all. "You...have gotten better." She finished.

"Huh?" He asked, for once completely confused.

"Ever since you got beaten by Naruto. You got nicer. You cared more about me and Lee. It's...nice." She said with a grin. He smirked.

"So you were spying on me." He declared. She glared.

"Get over yourself." She said with a playful grin.

---

Shikamaru was behind a tree, eyes wide, hands struggling to get in his thinking position.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE DOWN KONOHA MYSELF!" Cried a certain angry blonde kunoichi.

"Temari, calm down! It might be some plot!"

"Hn."

Shikamaru gasped for air as he tried to think of what to do. He got the perfect plan. He smirked.

"You know, if you help us, the Hokage might, uhhh...give a good word in for you to be a Jounin?" He said, coming out from his hiding place. Her eyes narrowed.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'm her number one strategist! I'll tell her myself." He declared.

"Fine." She hissed, setting down her fan. Shikamaru and Kankuro let out a long sigh of relief.

"So come on. Maybe I can show you what we're talking about." He said. Kankuro nodded.

"Me and Gaara will go spy on civilian, erm, singers." He said. He ran off, hoping to god Gaara would follow. Gaara just walked off in the other direction. Temari sighed.

"Why am I always stuck with you." She growled. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome woman." He said, walking off into the fields.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Doing unstressful things." He said simply.

"BUT WE HAVE TO FIGURE THIS OUT!" She cried. Shikamaru nodded.

"Sakura says it might be stress. So I'm staying unstressful." He said with a shrug. Temari sighed. It was getting dark anyway.

"Fine." She said, laying down beside him. "As long as you don't try anything." She said defensively. He rolled his eyes.

"Like I would."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Troublesomewoman." He mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing."

---

**Hehe! The next one will be a lot more of all the couples and yes, the plot, and what the darn heck caused all this!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	4. No Chance

Naruto: The Musical!

**Songs in this chapter: I Won't Say (I'm In Love) - Hercules**

"_Italics" singing_

---

"STOP. IT. NARUTO." Said Kakashi, who was trying to read his book. Too bad Naruto was on his last task on his 'unstressful' list. It was late at night, and the stars were shining down brightly.

"C'mon, Kakashi-sensei! TRAIN MEEEEEEEEE!" He cried in agony. He got down on his knees dramatically. "One on one training. PLEASSSEEEE!" He begged. Kakashi sighed.

"Will you leave me alone after this?"

"YES!" Naruto cried.

"...fine..." He sighed, snapping his book shut. Naruto let out a gleeful yell and pounded his fist in the cold night air.

---

Temari was falling asleep, and her eyes were about to close when Shikamaru got up. She yawned, and stared at him.

"That was...nice..." She sighed. "Why are you leaving?" He looked surprised.

"You...liked it?" He said, confused. She shrugged.

"It was relaxing, I guess. I don't get to relax much." She said simply. He smirked.

"No other troublesome women have liked it. They call me lazy." He rolled his eyes. She smirked.

"Well, I think that it's nice to be lazy." She sighed. "You're lucky." He shrugged. If it wasn't so dark, she would have seen the streak of red across his face, and his hand behind his head, embarrassed.

"I better get home. Or my mom will whip me." He said.

"See you later, Shikamaru." Temari said, staring up at the stars. He nodded, and walked off. Suddenly Ino, Sakura, and TenTen were walking by on their way home. They saw Temari, and Shikamaru walking away, and watched.

"Ooooh, looks like Shikamaru and Temari are getting cozy!" Sakura chuckled, nudging Ino.

"Haha. I can't believe she likes such a lazy bum. She must be crazy!" Ino said, giving a face of disgust. TenTen giggled. Suddenly they heard music play in the background. Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Oh no. I think IT's starting." She mumbled. The music kept playing.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement...  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation...  
That's ancient history - been there, done that!"_ Temari sang. She clamped her hand to her mouth, eyes wide. _'So it IS true...SHIKAMARU WAS RIGHT! I can't stop!'_ Suddenly Ino, TenTen, and Sakura walked up. They had their hands on their hips.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the Earth and heaven to you!  
Try to keep it hidden...  
Honey, we can see right through you!  
Girl, you can't conceal it!  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of..."_ They sang, smirking at her. She scowled at them, fiery anger in her eyes. She got up, and turned away from them. They followed her, beginning to (gasp) dance.

"_No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no."_ Temari growled, narrowing her eyes at them. They were getting on her nerves.

_"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!"_ They laughed.

_"It's too cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love!"_ Temari persisted.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.   
My head is screaming get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!  
Ohh..."_

"_You keep on denying,  
Who you are and how you're feeling!  
Baby, we're not buying,  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!  
Face it like a grown-up!  
When ya gonna own up.  
That ya got, got, got it bad!"_ They told her, poking her in the shoulder. She ran away from them, fan at the ready.

"_No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no!"_ She cried out, arms in the air in frustration.

"_Give up, give in:   
Check the grin you're in love!"_ They sang out to her. Sakura led them in a line and they snuck up on her, scaring her out of her hiding place at the moment. She quickly turned away, trying to ignore them.

"_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love!" _Temari said softly, biting her lip.

_"You're doin' flips read our lips:  
You're in love!"_ The three girls said, exasperated.

_  
"You're way off base,  
I won't say it!  
Get off my case,  
I won't say it!"_ Temari shrieked in song. She hated singing. It bothered her. In fact, a lot of things bothered her.

_  
"Girl, don't be proud:  
It's O.K. you're in love!"_ The girls sang to her softly. Temari slumped down on the ground, and the three surrounded her, smiling.

_  
"Oh...  
At least out loud...  
I won't say I'm in...love..."_ Temari sighed, looking up at the stars. The girls sang some notes and sighed, flopping down next to her.

"We've gotta do something about this singing thing. Sakura groaned. Temari nodded.

"Definitely."

---

**Thus ends this chapter! More soon!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	5. Itachi Senses are Tingling!

Naruto: The Musical!

**Songs in this chapter: Be Prepared – Lion King**

"_Italics" singing_

---

"THAT'S IT!" Itachi cried, covering his ears. Kisame looked confused.

"What is it?" He asked, curious as to why his partner seemed to be going mental. Not that he wasn't already mental...I mean really, what villain wore NAIL POLISH?

"The constant SINGING! It's so totally Orochimaru's fault. He's so not invited to my next party." Itachi said with a dramatic and girly 'UH!' at the end of his statement.

"Are you okay, Itachi?" Kisame asked. He sighed.

"You know, all of the Akatsuki have been singing DISNEY songs all week. How do you THINK I'm doing!" He glared. His eye starting twitching. _'No...IT's...starting...'_ Itachi jumped up on a box in the Akatsuki lair, cackling maniacally. Everyone gathered to listen. He raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought partners essential.  
They're crude and unspeakably plain.  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential...  
If allied to my vision and brain!" Itachi spoke, in a whisper, to himself. He turned to Kisame and the others.

_"I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a back of a dead man!  
But thick as you are, pay attention!  
My words are a matter of clan."_ Itachi sung in a hoarse voice. The others listened. The Akatsuki leader was no where in sight, obviously at a party or something. A small group of Itachi's followers hung to his every, erm, musical word.

"_It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs.  
But we're talking the Sound and successions!  
Even you can't be caught unawares!"_ Itachi growled. The others laughed along with him.

"_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime!  
Be prepared for sensational news!  
A shining new era...  
Is tiptoeing nearer!"_ Itachi laughed evilly.

"_And where do we feature?"_ Kisame asked.

"_Just listen to teacher!  
I know it sounds sordid,  
But you'll be rewarded,  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared...  
Be prepared!"_ Itachi sang out in a bellowing voice. Everyone was listening to him intently by now.

"Yeah! Be prepared.   
We'll be prepared. For what?" One of the Akatsuki spoke.

"For the death of Sasuke, Naruto, and Orochimaru!" Itachi said, feeling as though he should slap that idiot.

"Are they sick?" Another asked.

"No fool, we're going to MASSACRE THEM! And the Hokage too." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Great idea! Who needs a Hokage?"

"No Hokage, no Hokage, hahahahaha!" They all chanted like bumbling idiots.

"FOOLS! There WILL be a Hokage!" Itachi hissed.

"But you said..."

"I WILL BE HOKAGE! STICK WITH ME, AND THERE'LL BE A VILLAGE FOR ALL OF US!"

"Yay, all right!   
Long live the Hokage!  
Long live the Hokage!"

_"It's great that we'll soon be near,  
A king who will fill all with fear!"_ All of them sang out.

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,  
To take certain duties on board.  
The future is littered with prizes,  
And though I'm the main addressee,  
The point that I must emphasize is:  
You won't get a sniff without me!"_ Itachi yelled out.

_"So prepare for the coup of the century!"_ They all laughed.

"_Be prepared for the murkiest scam!  
Meticulous planning,  
Tenacity spanning,  
Decades of denial,  
Is simply why I'll,  
Be Hokage, undisputed,  
Respected, saluted,  
And seen for the wonder I am!"_ Itachi laughed.

"_Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared!"_ Itachi cried out in evil laughter.

_"Be prepared!  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!"_ They all sang together, cackling evilly. The sound in the background ended.

"So...you want to kill the Hokage, kidnap Sasuke, Naruto, and Orochimaru?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That only took you a whole song."

---

Somehow, the next day, everyone seemed to be sort of used to the singing. Lee had taken to singing each day while he trained, and a lot of the teachers were getting used to the spontaneous music in the background of Konoha. Although they still tried to figure what the hell was going on, they were not as stressed as they usually were.

But Shikamaru was getting constant headaches. I mean, Disney, 24/7? It drove a guy NUTS! Which was why he was currently in the Hokage's office.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked. There were ten bottles of empty Sake on her desk.

"I think that the music jutsu (if that is what it is), is by Orochimaru."

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"To annoy us to death?" Shikamaru said.

"Good point." Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes. "His plans were always pretty rash. Alright. I'll try to look into it." She said. Shikamaru nodded, and left.

---

"Orochimaru." Said an all-too-familiar-angsty-emo voice.

"Yesssss, Ssssassssuke?" Said a voice like a snake.

"My Itachi senses are tingling."

"What!" Orochimaru asked.

"Itachi's planning something. And I think Konoha's figured out the whole 'Musical' jutsu you used."

"The one that was supposed to annoy them to death?"

"That's the one."

"Oh well. It was just a Plan B, anyway."

"Hn."

"So I guess you should go to Konoha, kill your brother, yada yada."

"Hn."

"Okay, I'll be here with Kabuto. Be back by Monday, kay?"

"Hn."

---

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street. It was dark, and it had been a day since Kakashi had trained with him. It had been a living hell. It had been hard, tiring, and he didn't even buy him Ramen at the end. Oh well. He walked in front of Ichiraku's, and with the last of his money, bought twelve bowls of Ramen. Suddenly Hinata walked up. She looked surprised to see him.

"N-n-naruto-kun?" She said, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh. Hey Hinata." He said. She blushed. "Can I sit here?" She asked, looking at the chair by him. He shrugged. "Sure."

Suddenly Kiba and Shino walked in. Kiba's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto and Hinata, sitting side by side. Kiba pulled them into a booth at the back.

---

**What shall happen next? DUNDUNDUN.**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	6. I can see what's happening!

Naruto: The Musical!

**Songs in this chapter: Can You Feel the Love Tonight – Lion King/ Kiss the Girl – Little Mermaid**

"_Italics" singing_

---

Shino looked at Kiba pointedly, but didn't say a word. Suddenly Kiba's eye began to twitch.

"Do you see them?" He whispered, pointing at Hinata and Naruto, whose backs were toward them. Shino didn't say anything. Kiba took that as a yes. Kiba cleared his throat.

"_I can see what's happening."_ He sang in a sad voice.

_"...what..."_ Shino said, obviously not interested in partaking in song at this moment.

"_And they don't have a clue!"_ Cried Kiba.

"_...who..."_

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to TWO!"_ Kiba cried out.

"_...oh."_ Said Shino, suddenly (gasp) interested. He stared at Hinata and Naruto. Naruto blushed as he offered Hinata a bowl of Ramen she gladly took it.

"_The sweet caress of twilight.  
There's magic everywhere!  
And with all this romantic atmosphere...  
Disaster's in the air!"_ Kiba hollered out.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings.  
The world for once in perfect harmony.  
With all its living things."_ Kiba sang out, in a very out of tune voice. Shino winced. They looked over to see Naruto, who was blushing, and turning away from Hinata. _'Why does she believe in me, when no one else does? Does she...like me?'_ Naruto thought, eyes widening.

"_So many things to tell her.  
But how to make her see...  
The truth about my past, she knows it.  
So why does she believe in me?"_ Naruto sighed.

"_He's holding back, he's hiding.  
But what, I can't decide.  
Why won't he be the Hokage I know he is?  
The Hokage I see inside?"_ Hinata sang out softly, looking at Naruto longingly.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings.  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony.  
With all its living things.  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far.  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties.  
Love is where they are..."_ Kiba sang softly.

"_And if she falls in love tonight,  
It can be assumed...  
Her carefree days with us are history._

_In short, Hinata's doomed!"_ Kiba and Shino cried. Naruto and Hinata turned around. naruto jabbed a finger in their direction.

"What's up with them?" He asked. Hinata blushed and shrugged. "Well I gotta get home. Bye Hinata!" Naruto said, leaping up and walking home. Hinata sighed. She wished he had talked to her more. Oh well. At least he had spent time with her.

---

The next day, Naruto started to walk towards the marketplace, stopping when he walked by the Hyuuga mainhouse. His curiosity got the better of him, and he leaned over the fence of Hinata's house, only to see her training. He blushed. Sakura caught sight of this and walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He was about to shriek but she put her hand over his mouth.

"You like her, don't you!" She said happily. He sighed, blushed, and very slowly nodded. Sakura squealed in delight. "Well, go kiss her!" She said, pushing him towards the gate. He looked at her in horror.

"No way!" He said. He started to walk away. Sakura sighed, and an idea popped into her head.

_"There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her...  
And you don't know why.  
But you're dying to try.  
You wanna kiss the girl!"_ Sakura urged him on. Naruto turned away from her, blushing profusely. He bit his lip, and looked at the fence again.

_"Yes, you want her!_

_Look at her, you know you do!_

_You can see she wants you too,  
So go ahead and tell her!  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl!"_ Sakura said, pushing him forward. He turned and started walking away, thoroughly embarrassed at Sakura's actions to get him and Hinata together. She smirked, taunting him.

_"Sha la la la la la, my oh my!  
Look like the boy's too shy,  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl!  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad!  
Ain't it a shame, too bad.  
You're gonna miss the girl!"_ Sakura said, baiting him to come back. Naruto hesistated.

"_Now's your moment!  
Just listen to the tune!  
Boy, you'd better do it soon,  
No time will be better!"_ Sakura urged him. She nodded towards the gate.

"_She don't say a word,  
And she won't say a word,  
Until you kiss the girl!"_ Sakura told him.

"_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared!  
You got the mood prepared,  
Go on and kiss the girl!"_ Sakura said, opening the gate. She pushed him in. Hinata saw him and blushed. He smiled, and scratched his head with his arm, embarrassed. Sakura poked her head over the fence.

"_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now!  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl!"_ She told him firmly. He walked towards Hinata, who was twiddling her thumbs.

"_Sha la la la la la, walk along!  
And listen to the song,  
The song says kiss the girl!"_ Naruto walked closer to Hinata, who had by now, an all-red face.

"_Sha la la la la la, the music plays  
Do what the music says  
You gotta kiss the girl."_ Sakura sang.

"_You've gotta kiss the girl.  
You wanna kiss the girl.  
You've gotta kiss the girl.  
Go on and kiss the girl!"_ She cried. Naruto blushed, walked towards Hinata, and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Everything was silent for a few moments. Then Hinata fainted, and Naruto caught her. Sakura clapped her hands.

"Go Naruto!"

---

**Yay, NaruHina!  
WudaiMarsWind**


	7. You've got a BOYfriend in me

Naruto: The Musical!

**Songs in this chapter: A Pirate's Life for Me – Pirates of the Carribbean (?) I had to add it. After the timeskip, Sasuke is a pirate! And I changed the lyrics tons, haha. Read it!**

**Human Again – Beauty and the Beast**

**You've got a Friend in Me – Toy Story**

"_Italics" singing_

---

So, Sasuke took his weapons and began to head out the door of the Snake Cave, I mean Orochimaru's lair. And so, began to follow his Itachi senses. Orochimaru ran to him dramatically.

"WAIT!" He cried. He looked at him with solemn eyes. "With great power comes great responsibility." He said in a spooky movie-tone voice.

"...hn." Sasuke said, walking outside. It was a bright sunny day. Sasuke hissed. "Suuunnnn..." He said, like a vampire. Poor guy.

Anyways, after about an hour, Sasuke reached the halfway point between Konoha and where he began. He began to feel a little lighter about this whole 'going to be seeing the village he betrayed to kill only brother' and began to succumb into the musical jutsu. He sighed as he felt the breeze on his open-chested pirate top (you know, the one he has in the manga after the timeskip). He smirked.

_"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We angst, we sigh, we suicide too,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We avenge our clans and they can't sue,   
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We hide, we train, we need therapy,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We cry and take punches out on a tree,  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We angst some more, and put up a fight,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!   
We'll burn up the village we're really a fright,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We're cursed, we don't have fun, you better run,  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
We'll kill if we can, don't get a tan,  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We're emo, we're pretty, you may think it sad,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommy and dad..."_ Sasuke trailed off.

"CURSE YOU ITACHI! THE LYRICS SPITE ME!" He sighed and let out an emo tear, then smirked. He remembered. He was still Sasuke! He was cool!

_"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_

---

Naruto was trying to wake Hinata up.

"HINATA! HIIINNNAAATTTA!" He whined. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Is she okay?" Sakura asked, looking over Naruto's shoulder.

"She's fine." Naruto said. Hinata blushed.

"DON'T FAINT!" Naruto cried, before she fainted of embarrassment again.

"I won't, N-n-naruto-kun." She said with a small smile.

"You wanna go get Ramen?" He asked. She got up slowly.

"S-sure." She said, and they began to walk off, but not before Naruto took her hand, at which her whole face turned red. Sakura sighed.

"There's no one left for me." She moaned. "Even Naruto has a girlfriend! This is so pathetic!"

---

Orochimaru sighed. Things weren't the same without Sasuke. Heck, it hadn't even been an hour yet! He sighed.

"I'm going out for a drink." He said to his mutant slaves. They nodded.

"Are you taking the Ferrari?"

"What the hell's a Ferrari?"

"...nevermind. Not been invented yet." One of the mutants sighed. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and left. One of the mutants stared at each other, rubbing the curse seal on their neck.

"You know what? I wish I had never gotten into this." One said.

"Yeah. I wish I were normal."

"Human again." They sighed wistfully. Waltz-like music began to play.

"_I'll be training again, be a-maiming again,  
With a hot kunoichi on each arm,  
When I'm human again, only human again,  
Hot and normal and gleaming with charm,  
I'll be dating again, never waiting again,"_ A mutant guy sang, dreamingly.

_"Which would cause several ANBU alarm!"_ A strange kunoichi scolded.

_"I'll get out of this lair, hey I'll even have hair!  
I can't wait to be human again..."_ The first man sang.

_"When we're human again, only human again,  
When we're creatures and mutants no more,  
When we're human again, good and human again,"_ They chorused, dancing around like little girls.

_"Ah, man, won't it be galore?  
I'll wear lipstick and rouge, and I won't be so huge,  
Why I'll easily get married fast,  
I'll just flirt and pout, just show some sass!  
It's my prayer to be human again!"_ One kunoichi sighed.

_"When we're human again, only human again,  
When the world once more starts making sense,  
I'll lay back for a change!"_ One of Orochimaru's favorite fighters added.

"_Really? That'd be strange!"_ One said scornfully.

_"Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?  
In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea,  
Let my early retirement commence,  
Far from fools without class, I'll get down to brass tacks and relax!"_ He yowled.

_"When I'm human again!  
So sweep the dust from the floor, Let's let some light in the lair!  
I can feel I can trust Orochimaru might break the curse any day now...  
Shine up the brass on the door, alert the missing nin,_

_If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now!  
Open the shutters and let in some air! _

_Put these here and put those over there,  
Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away!  
We'll be human again, only human again,   
When that snake finally sets us all free,  
Eyes a-shinin again, no screams of dyin' again,  
We'll resume our long lost carefree lives,  
We'll be playing again, hot-springin' again,  
And we're praying it's A.S.A.P.!"  
_  
_"Little push, little shove, a little help from above,_

_And we'll finally be human again!"_ They cried. They began to laugh with each other, happiness bubbling throughout their horridly malformed bodies.

"_We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again,_

_We'll be whirling around with such ease,_

_When we're human again, only human again,_

_We'll go on missions with our main squeeze, _

_We'll be growing again, we'll be climbing again,_

_Steppin', stridin', as fine as could be!_

_Look at me, because,_

_I'll be all that I was,_

_On that glorious morn when we're finally reborn,_

_And we're all human again!"_ They finished happily. Suddenly Orochimaru walked in, totally wasted.

"You know what I just realized? I'm a freakin' snake, man!" He said.

"Are you on crack?" Someone asked.

"Totally!"

---

Sakura was walking down the street. She spotted TenTen. "Hey!—" She cried, then trailed off, seeing Neji coming out from a resteraunt, smiling at her. She sighed. She turned to her right, seeing Ino. The same happened, only for her to see Ino blushing at Choji and playfully punching him in the shoulder. She didn't even bother looking for Naruto or Shikamaru – they were obviously with Hinata and Temari. Why was she the only one SINGLE! Suddenly Lee came up next to her.

"My beautiful maiden Sakura! I must sing to you a most youthful song to honor your youthful beauty!" Lee cried. She moaned, inside. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"_You've got a friend in me!  
You've got a friend in me!  
When the road looks rough ahead,  
And you're miles and miles,  
From your nice warm bed,  
You just remember what your old pal said:  
Girl, you've got a friend in me!  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me!" _Lee cried. Sakura sighed. She thought he was done. Oh, how wrong she was.

_"You've got a friend in me!  
You've got a friend in me!  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too!  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you!  
We stick together and we're youthful too!  
Cause you've got a friend in me!  
You've got a friend in me!  
Some other folks might be  
Less youthful than I am,  
And not wear spandex, too.  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you__!"_ Sakura felt like hitting him.

"_Girl, and as the years go by!  
Our friendship will never die!  
You're gonna see it's our destiny!  
You've got a friend in me!  
You've got a friend in me!  
You've got a BOYfriend in me!"_ Lee cried. Sakura sighed. (Hey, my shoes are tied!). Anyway, so after his big performance and all, Sakura thought she might as well got with the flow and agreed to let him treat her to some lunch. He cried and had to go hug Gai-sensei before they left, but Sakura just cared about the free food.

---

**End of chapter 7. More Sasuke in the next one!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	8. What do we want?

Naruto: The Musical!

**Songs in this chapter: A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan**

"_Italics" singing_

---

Sasuke just kind of waltzed into town. No one really noticed the guy with the pirate shirt and purple ropy belt. They just kinda didn't look. He kept walking, occasionally sniffing the air.

"Itachhhhiiii...iisss nnneeeaaarrrr..." He hissed. "I MUST AVENGE MY CLAN! FOR THEY SUFFERED A MOST INEVITABLE FATE BY THE EDGE OF MY OWN BROTHER'S SWORD! HE SHALL PAY FOR THE KILLINGS OF MY ONLY FAMILY, THE ONLY ONES THAT DIDN'T CHASE ME LIKE MANIAC FANGIRLS! HE SHALL PAY! MUAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHA!" He cried. Suddenly everyone turned around.

"Oh, hey, it's Sasuke." Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"How'd you tell!" Sasuke cried. Scratch out the element of surprise. Dur.

"You were starting on that avenging crap again..."

"Damn."

---

Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Neji, TenTen, Chouji, Temari and Ino were all sitting at the counter in their favorite Ramen place, Ichiraku's. Suddenly Shikamaru walked in slowly.

"Hey." He said, sitting down.

"Where the hell were you?" Temari asked a little angrily, although she did blush a bit, at which Ino nudged her.

"I was walking around. Oh yeah, and Sasuke's back. How troublesome. He looks like a pirate." Shikamaru sighed. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen's eyes all widened.

"OMGOMGOMGSASUKEKUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!" They were out the door in milliseconds, accidentally dragging Temari and Hinata along in their rush to get out the door. All the men sighed.

"Well, at least now Sakura will stop crying so much." Shikamaru pointed out. Naruto nodded.

"I guess it's KINDA good that he's back. BUT HE'S STEALING ALL OUR WOMEN!" Naruto cried in angst. Everyone proceeded to knock the emo out of him. "Thanks." He mumbled, getting up from off the floor.

"Well, what's the fun if you can't fight for the girl anyway." Chouji said, happily eating his tenth bowl of Ramen (no one can surpass Naruto's twelve bowls, though).

"Fight for her? What a waste of time." Neji sighed.

"NO WAY! Chouji's right!" Naruto cried. Shikamaru sighed.

"Always so troublesome."

"ERGH!" Naruto cried. He jumped up on the counter, and faced them.  
"_For a long time we've been marching off on missions.  
__In our groups and teams, sometimes we forget our ambitions.  
__And now Sasuke's back, and our rivalries aren't easy to ignore!  
__Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for!"_ Naruto cried.

"_Huh?"_ Chouji asked. Naruto beamed.

"_That's what I said:  
__A girl worth fighting for!"_ Naruto nodded.

"_I want her to believe that one day I can be Hokage!"_ Naruto cried, jabbing a finger at himself.

"_My girl will be smart, and let me be lazy."_ Shikamaru sniffed.

_"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
__It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...  
__Mmmh ..."_ Chouji sighed.

"_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer."_ Naruto nudged Kankuro. Kankuro nodded slyly.

"_And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor!"_ Kankuro added, pointing to his long black coat.

"_You can guess what we have missed the most,  
__since we went off to war.  
__What do we want?_

_A girl worth fighting for!" _All of the men cried. They paid the check and walked out the door happily with their newfound confidence.

"_My girl will think I have no faults,  
__That I'm a major find!"_ Naruto cried.

"_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain...  
__Who always speaks her mind?"_ Shikamaru cried. They all glared at him.

"_Nah."_ They said in unison.

"_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" _Kankuro sighed.

"_He thinks he's such a lady-killer."_ Naruto whispered to Chouji, who chuckled under his breath. They kept walking, sighing about their thoughts about girls.

_"I've a girl right here who's unlike any other."_ Neji said proudly.

"_Yeah, cause he couldn't get another!"_ Naruto whispered again to Chouji. Neji sent him a death glare. They began to head towards the gates of Konoha.

_"But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!  
__What do we want?  
__A girl worth fighting for!"_ They all cried in unison.

"_Glad that I have..."_ Naruto started.

"_A girl worth fighting for  
__A girl worth fighting—"_ They stopped when they saw all of the girls surrounding Sasuke, except for Temari and Hinata, who looked very bored. All the other men cracked their knuckles and slowly brought out kunai. Sasuke looked very scared. Then the men saw the girls were...yelling at him?

"HOWDAREYOUBETRAYKONOHAWEHATEYOUWE'REOVERYOUWEHAVEBOYFRIENDS!" They screamed.

"Except for Sakura." Ino added. Ino was on the ground unconscious in a second.

"SOWHYAREYOUHEREDIDYOUEXPECTSOMEHUGEHOMECOMING!" Sakura and TenTen cried. He cringed.

"Itachi...senses...tingling..." He whispered. "AVENGE!" He cried. Sakura took out a BIG needle and plunged into his neck. Everyone gaped as he fell to the ground.

"So what'd you do to him?" Naruto asked, walking over and kicking the limp body.

"Used a very high tranquilizer. I think he's mental because of Itachi."

"You JUST noticed that!" All the men screamed. She laughed nervously.

"Oh well. Let's go Hinata." Naruto said, grabbing a very red Hinata and walking away. Chouji shrugged.

"I better take Ino back home." He said, picking up an unconscious Ino, still not recovered form Sakura's wrath.

"I'm going to watch clouds." Shikamaru sighed, lying down. Temari lay down beside him.

"I was going to destroy the main house but I can train with you, I guess." Neji sighed, looking at TenTen. She kind of shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat." She sighed, walking away with him. Kankuro felt lonely.

"I'll go make sure Gaara doesn't kill someone...again..." He said, walking away with his head hanging.

---

Itachi laughed evilly as he walked into the Konoha Gate.

"I'm baaacccckkkk..."

---

**Sorry it was short! PLEASE SEND ME SONGS!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	9. The Big Finish

Naruto: The Musical!

**Songs in this chapter: Under the Sea – The Little Mermaid**

"_Italics" singing_

---

Itachi smiled as he was of course not welcomed by the tons of people at the Konoha gates who surprisingly didn't notice the shark in a big black coat and the freaky dude with the lines on his face. Psshaw. Villagers these days.

Anyway, so Itachi pretty much walked in and no one cared/saw. Kisame sighed happily.

"This is going to be too easy. We just sneak up on them, lick our lips and—"

"This isn't liked hunting fish. Now shut up." Itachi glowered. Kisame glared.

"That's why I miss where I come from." He sniffed.

"Where the hell do you come from?" Itachi asked slowly. Kisame smirked.

"Under the sea."

"What the?!" Itachi glared. "That's got to be the stupidest—"

"AHEM!" Kisame shrieked. Then he smiled calmly, showing sharp teeth.

"_The seaweed is always greener,  
Down in one of my lakes...  
I dream about going back there...  
But that is a big mistake."_ Kisame sighed in pleasure of remembering his home. Itachi looked ALMOST surprised.

"_Just look at the world around us!  
Right here on in the forest floor!  
Such terrible things surround us!  
What the hell am I doing here?  
Under the sea, under the sea!  
Damn it's better down where it's wetter,  
Take it from me.  
Up on this shore they work all day,  
Out in the sun they slave away!  
While they're devoting full time to floating,  
Under the sea."_ Kisame growled. Itachi raised an eyebrow. They kept walking.

"_Up here all the people's happy,  
As off through the towns they walk.  
Us fish on the land ain't happy...  
We're sad cause we're breathin' air!"_ Kisame shrieked. Itachi glared. People were turning heads.

"_But people in the town is lucky,  
They in for a worser fate!  
One day when the Leader is mad,  
Guess who's gonna be drownin' fast!  
Under the sea, under the sea,  
Nobody beat us, fry us,  
And eat us in fricassee!  
We what the land folks loves to cook,  
Under the sea we off the hook!  
We got no troubles, like is the bubbles...  
Under the sea, under the sea,  
Under the sea, under the sea,  
Since life is sweet there,  
We got the beat there naturally!  
Even the sturgeon and the ray,  
They get the urge 'n' start to play!  
We got the spirit, you got to hear it,  
Under the sea!"_ Kisame bellowed. People's eyes started to widen.

"_The newt play the flute,  
The carp play the harp,  
The plaice play the bass,  
And they soundin' sharp,  
The bass play the brass,  
The chub play the tub,  
The fluke is the duke of soul,  
The ray he can play,  
The lings on the strings,  
The trout rockin' out,  
The blackfish, she sings,  
The smelt and the sprat,  
They know where it's at,  
And oh, that blowfish blow!"_ Kisame laughed. Itachi nudged him angrily. People gasped.

"AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They cried, and began to panic. ANBU turned around slowly.

"_Under the sea, under the sea,  
Under the sea, under the sea,  
When the sardine begin the beguine,  
It's music to me!  
What do you got, a lot of land!  
We got a hot crustaceuan band!  
Each little clam there,  
Know how to jam there,  
Under the sea.  
Each little slug there,  
Cutting a rug there,  
Under the sea.  
Each little snail there,  
Know how to wail there,  
That's why it's hotter,  
Under the water,  
Ya, they're in luck there,  
Down in the muck there,  
Under the sea!!"_ Kisame finished. An ANBU knocked him out cold.

"Shit." Itachi said as an ANBU came up to him. Long story short, he killed a bunch of them until the rookie nine just happened to be walking by. Then...apocalypse.

"OMGITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke cried, coming at him with a sword in all his pirate-ness.

"Oh, not THIS. Not NOW. I'm just having a horrible day, and now this TWERP comes to avenge the death of his mommy. I'm so freaking tired of this." Itachi said in a creepy calm voice. He punched Sasuke to the ground easily. Suddenly Shikamaru walked up.

"Oh hey. Family reunion." He said, shrugging. He sat down.

"SHIKAMARU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY'RE FIGHTING?!" Sakura screamed. He shrugged.

"My money's on the Uchiha."

"THEY'RE BOTH UCHIHAS!!!!!!!" She screamed. This went on for a while in an epic battle until Itachi started to get bored.

"You know what? Screw this. We can fight another day, erm, foolish brother." Itachi sighed. Everyone gaped as Itachi kicked Kisame up and easily walked away. Ino punched an ANBU.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CAPTURE ITACHI?!" She screamed. They looked at their watches and shrugged.

"We're off duty. Lunch break." One piped up. They walked away. All of the rookies gaped.

"Well that was...retarded." Tenten said. Sasuke was on the ground unconscious. Naruto went up and kicked him.

"I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT." He said happily. Sakura sent him a death glare. Gaara got up and did the same. Then pretty much everyone else, even Sakura, because she was angry that she got shot down every time she asked him out.

"Now that that's out of our systems, I figured out how to reverse the musical stuff." Shikamaru sighed. "About four days ago." He added. Everyone gaped at him. Surprises galore today.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" They all cried. He just shrugged.

"You didn't ask."

"WHATEVER, how do you reverse it?" Sakura said, exasperated.

"It's a genjutsu." Shikamaru explained. "Triggered by the chakra induce explosive tag Naruto set off. It was made shiny so that it would lure animals...andcompleteidiots...to set it off. So, to reverse it, you just do what you would do to reverse a genjutsu." He said easily. Everyone blinked. "Just reverse it, Sakura." He sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." She said, putting her hands into a seal, chakra forming.

"RELEASE!" She cried. A bright light fell over Konoha. After a few moments, everyone blinked.

"Is it over?" They asked.

"I think so." Shikamaru sighed, sitting down. Everyone grinned happily.

"Glad that's over. I never want to watch another musical again." Ino murmured. Everyone agreed.

"Hey, wanna go see Phantom of the Opera?" Cried Chouji, panting, as he ran up with tickets for all. He had missed the entire ordeal.

Several fists were thrown out, and he landed with a thump.

---

**THE END!!!!! WEEE!!!!!  
Sorry it was sort of lame, but I'm going to be working on a more serious story, and I need the time.   
Thanks,  
WudaiMarsWind**


End file.
